


no better version of me (than the one I am with you)

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Fights, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: “I don’t want to have two separate relationships. I want one relationship with the both of you. But I can’t do that when all you do is fight about me.” he said, and he was so, so glad to finally get that off his chest.“Are you breaking up with us?” Max asked in a small voice. Alex shrugged up a shoulder.“I don’t know.” he answered honestly.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Comments: 18
Kudos: 96





	no better version of me (than the one I am with you)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay not to be dramatic but I'd DIE for this pairing  
> Pls let me know if you want to read more about these three, I'm definitely not against writing more!  
> Enjoy!

Alex woke up with two people snoring softly next to him. He was laying in the centre of the bed as always, Max on his left and Charles on his right. Max was sprawled on his back, like Alex, while Charles was curled on his side facing away from them. Charles always slept curled into a little ball, legs tucked up to his chest while his arms curled tightly around his pillow. It was endearing really. Alex reached out to rub his hand over Charles’s back, the Monégasque slowly waking up from the gentle touch. Charles hummed and stretched out, very much like a cat would, and rolled over. 

“Morning love.” he purred, slinging an arm over Alex’s waist and snuggling close. Charles pillowed his head on Alex’s shoulder, the Thai smiling and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. 

“Morning Charles.” he answered softly, properly wrapping an arm around him. Charles sighed contentedly, nuzzling his face into the crook of Alex’s neck, before peeking across the bed to where Max was still fast asleep. Max was still snoring lightly, his lips slightly parted. He had one arm, the one furthest away from Alex and Charles, curled behind his head. Alex intertwined with the fingers of Max’s other hand, gently stroking his palm until Max blinked awake.

“Hey.” he mumbled sluggishly, yawning and rolling onto his side, his arm slinging over Alex’s waist as Charles had done as well. Max leaned in to kiss Alex softly, before peeking at Charles. But he didn’t kiss the Monégasque. Alex had noted the night before that there was something going on between his two favourite men in the world but they had refused to let him in on it. Alex had hoped a night’s sleep would solve whatever had been bothering the two men, but his hopes had seemed futile.

Charles had frowned when Max had kissed Alex and after the little staring contest with the Dutchman, he had quickly leaned in to kiss Alex too, gasping softly as he tried to urge Alex to part his lips. Alex didn’t give in, and instead pulled away.

“I’m going to take a shower.” he announced, sitting up and untangling him from his two bickering boyfriends. Max and Charles both protested, but Alex pretended not to hear him.

If they wanted to be childish, then he could be childish too. 

He had only just stepped in under the shower’s hot water when he heard the bathroom door open. He didn’t turn and instead continued to lather up his chest and arms as if there were not two pairs of blue eyes watching him intently. Max was the first to get in the shower cabin, pressing a kiss to the back of Alex’s shoulder. Charles quickly followed, his hand coming to rest on the small of Alex’s back.

“We’re sorry.” Charles started, and it was only when those words left the Monégasque’s lips that Alex turned to face them. Both Max and Charles looked like bashful children and Alex snorted, feeling like a mum more than a boyfriend. It was something he didn’t mind doing as long as Max and Charles loved him. 

Alex knew what he had signed up for the moment he had first ended up in bed with the two. He had been in love with both men for months already. At first only with Max, but he had caught feelings for Charles soon after that. It had been difficult at first of course. Alex knew fully well how much Charles and Max cared for each other too, but the two were reluctant to admit that. Instead, being with Charles and Max meant that they would fight each other tooth and nail for more attention from Alex. It was frustrating at first, but Alex had learned to just go with the flow. The more he allowed himself to be the buffer, the closer Charles and Max dared to venture to each other. It still wasn’t perfect, today proved that, but the slight improvements overtime had made Alex hopeful enough to hold on to whatever the three of them had. 

But if Alex was being very honest, he was getting so, so tired of the fighting.

Alex gave Charles and Max a tiny, hesitant smile, and held out the bottle of body wash to them.

“Get clean, idiots.” he huffed. Max bit his lip, trailing his fingers over Alex’s side. He seemed to want to speak, but Alex shook his head.

“Not here. Later.” he said, kissing Max’s temple and leaning in to do the same with Charles.

They talked during breakfast. Alex had made scrambled eggs, the other two really were useless in the kitchen, and the three of them sat around the small round table Charles had bought at Ikea. 

“I need to know.” Alex spoke up between bites. “Are you two only here for me, or do you like each other too.” he asked bluntly. Max and Charles both looked at him with wide eyes, before turning to look at each other. Neither man seemed to want to answer first, and they ended up with a long, awkward silence. Alex sighed and was yet again the one to speak up.

“I don’t want to have two separate relationships. I want one relationship with the both of you. But I can’t do that when all you do is fight about me.” he said, and he was so, so glad to finally get that off his chest.

“Are you breaking up with us?” Max asked in a small voice. Alex shrugged up a shoulder.

“I don’t know.” he answered honestly. Max got up, a panicked look on his face, and stormed off to the bedroom. Charles and Alex watched him go, both reaching out for him. 

“A-Alex.” Charles whispered shakily when the bedroom door slammed closed. Alex shushed him softly, scooting his chair away from the table as Charles crawled onto his lap, seeming shaken. The Monégasque’s long, elegant limbs curled around Alex, holding on tightly.

“I do care.” Charles whispered in Alex’s ear. “I love Max, but I cannot tell him if he does not love me back.” he sniffled. Alex gently rubbed Charles’s shoulder, kissing his jaw. 

“You need to talk to him.” Alex whispered. “You are not only hurting me but only each other.” he sighed. Charles hiccuped a little, wiping at his eyes before snuggling his face even further into Alex’s shoulder. 

“I can’t, what if he doesn't love me back?” Charles muttered. “We only fight, I don’t think he likes anyone but you.” he added. Alex resisted rolling his eyes.

“Yes, that’s why he just ran off, looking visibly upset.” he whispered in Charles’s ear. Charles let out a shaky laugh, pulling away to look Alex in the eye.

“I’ll talk to him.” he said with a small smile, before drawing Alex into a soft kiss. Alex kissed back all too happily, before teasingly patting Charles’s ass.

“Go, I’ll come running if I hear you two screaming, okay?” he chuckled. Charles flipped him off before heading to the bedroom. 

Alex could hear Charles and Max talk softly, which was a good sigh, and slowly ventured closer. He stopped in the open door, leaning against the doorframe. Max and Charles were sitting cross legged on the bed, facing each other. Both men seemed flustered, but they were smiling too.

“Does this mean what I think it does?” Alex said. Max and Charles gave him matching half-hearted glares, but then nodded. Alex walked closer, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“Show me then.” he whispered. Charles seemed confused, while Max chuckled.

“Come here Charles.” the Dutchman whispered, placing his hand on Charles’s cheek to urge him into a tender kiss. They had kissed before, obviously, but it had always been a fight for dominance, biting at each other’s lips until they bled. But this was gentle, the two merely brushing their lips together while they cradled each other close. Max slowly pushed Charles back on the bed, crawling over him as he gently kissed his way down Charles's neck.

"I love you, Charles." Max murmured against the man's neck. Charles gasped. 

"I love you too, silly." He muttered, drawing Max into a kiss again.

"Should I leave?" Alex chuckled amusedly.

"Of course not." Max said instantly, looking over his shoulder at the Thai. He stretched his hand out to Alex, and Alex took it, letting himself be pulled in the cuddle pile.

"I love the both of you as well." Alex chuckled, smiling as both Max and Charles impatiently clutched at him.

Some things never changed.

They ended up back in bed, Alex in the centre again. Max and Charles were holding hands across his chest this time, smiling shyly at each other. Alex grinned, tightly hugging them both to his chest.

"You are both adorable." He teased. Charles merely grumbled, while Max swatted his chest.

"I'm not cute." He grumbled. Alex chuckled, leaning in to draw Max to a kiss. Max kissed back eagerly, letting out a soft, happy noise that made Alex and Charles smirk.

"Adorable." Charles now said as well, clumsily wiggling over Alex to kiss Max's nose. Max was blushing, momentarily seeming to want to keep up his tough guy act, but then blushed and leaned into their touch. 

Alex was smiling two, holding them both close. They might both be stubborn and a pain in the ass, but he loved them both. And he never wanted to be without either of them ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> What do we think about this OT3👀👀👀  
> Let me know! I'd love to know I'm not the only one lowkey in love with them heheh


End file.
